Various distinct film-processing resources are used to process motion picture films. For example, developed film may be scanned to generate digital images that are stored upon scanning or subsequently after the film images are processed (e.g., to eliminate defects appearing in the digital images). After processing, the digital images may be output to a film printer or digital media for viewing.